Return
by EuphrasieTheOwl
Summary: Mai's nightmares of Yami Marik return. In desperation for help, she visits Ishizu for help and learns how to get through it. One-shot. Visionshipping. YURI. Don't like, don't read! Late Christmas Gift for TheTrainTicket.


Merry late Christmas to TheTrainTicket! I'm sorry this came late, but I hope you enjoy it! Thank you for getting me into visionshipping. It's "officially" the first yuri pairing I love (Technically the first one I shipped ended up being a kinda-sorta-het pairing. *sweat-drop* So visionshipping is the first "official" yuri pairing for me) And thank you so much for being so nice and friendly!

* * *

The fact that it was 1 AM didn't bother her. The fact that it was a cold dark morning didn't bother her either. Being in sweats with no make-up on didn't affect her one bit.

It was the fact that she couldn't take it anyone was what bothered Mai.

The nightmares had returned. Again, Mai would toss and turn at night, laid in bed with visions of a twisted, tan face playing in her mind. Psychotic, bloodshot eyes torn into her like an assassin's dagger would. The feel of his hot breath would trail up her neck. Strong hands would trace up her body, from her waist to her breasts. The tip of the Millennium rod would stand at her temple. He had complete control over her. His hands would tug at the backside of her tight skirt as a sinister laughter would ring in her ears. She would wince and cringe. Her mouth would open to scream as her only hope of being saved.

Her scream would wake herself from the nightmare. Her body would jolt up and her eyes would dart around the dark bedroom, trying to figure out if she was in depths of a dream or in the realm of reality.

What could she possibly do? The nightmares made her life a living hell, even when she was awake. She withdrew even more than usual. She never went out, not even to shop. She stopped dueling. People called, expressing concern. She never returned their calls. She was afraid. She thought she would hurt anyone who tried to help her. The last time the nightmares plagued her, she joined up with Dartz. She went as far as risking the souls and lives herself and those of the people that cared about her.

Who was to say that she wouldn't go farther this time?

She glanced at the clock that sat on the nightstand. The red numbers read 1 AM. She got out of bed, threw on sweats that had been lying around. She grabbed her car keys and locked the apartment door behind her.

She had to do this. She couldn't stop living like this. She knew she had to see the one person would understand her visions.

…

Ishizu was bent over in study. She had been up all night, fixated on a photograph of a hard to translate tablet. The museum had recently been busy with the new discoveries regarding the previously nameless pharaoh and his connection to the Shadow Games. Fortunately, she had been able to tell a series of half-truths and white-lies surrounding the discoveries hoping not to expose too much about the dark magic involved. The tablet was found near the site at which the ceremonial duel had been held. All she new about the tablet is that it had something to do with a myth about the connection between a creature called Spiria and the Red-Eyes Black Dragon.

Ishizu's attention was brought back to earth when she heard a knock on the door of the study. Her younger brother stepped in. "Ishizu, there's a woman downstairs for you. I think she said her name was Mai." He told her.

"Mai? Really?" Ishizu was surprised that Marik did not remember the woman from Battle City. _Yet, again, that wasn't really Marik at battle city...it was..._She decided not to finish the thought. "Tell her I will be there in a moment." Ishizu instructed her brother to do, and he did so. As he left, she looked in the mirror, hoping to make herself somewhat presentable. It was late, her eyes were framed by dark circles and her hair was not in the neatest condition. She frowned at her reflection. She would have tried to do something about her slightly messy appearance, but she did not want to keep Mai waiting.

She quietly tip-toed down the stairs, hoping not to wake her other brother. Sitting on her living room sofa was worn-out looking blonde.

"Hello, Miss Valentine." Ishizu greeted in polite voice just above a whisper. Mai could hear a hint of concern and confusion in her voice.

Mai looked at the other. Her eyes looked red and glassy from tears. "Hello." She replied quietly.

Ishizu walked carefully towards her, almost as if she were approaching a lioness. "Is there something wrong?" She asked the other. "Why have you come here so late?" The gentle voice trailed off.

Mai bit her lower lip, trying to hold back a stream of tears. "...I just can't take it...I want to die." She told Ishizu.

"What?" Ishizu's calm and careful manner disappeared. In its place was confusion and concern. She rushed to her side.

No longer could Mai hold back tears. She sobbed into her hands. Ishizu could not make out all that she was saying, but she could pick out mentions of Yami Marik.

Ishizu placed a comforting hand on her back in effort to soothe and calm her. "What about Yami Marik?"

"I'm having nightmares about him again!" Her panicked voice heaved. "I don't know what to do! I'll kill someone, ruin someone's life, hurt someone I love! I'll die myself! I-I'll-" Mai was falling apart, Her body shook, she wheezed through tears, she talked in a frantic panic.

"Mai, breathe." Ishizu's voice voice instructed. It was so gentle and angelic. Ishizu placed a soft hand to Mai's fair cheek. She gently turned Mai's face to hers. Mai gazed into the aqua-colored eyes. Like the calm ocean waves they resembled, the eyes seemed to bring her to tranquil place. "Just tell me slowly, what your afraid of."

Mai slowly parted her lips to speak. "...the last time I had nightmares of him..." She started in a monotone whisper. "...I joined this occult-like society. I stole souls...I turned against the only people I had...I thought I was going to kill the closest friends I had." She swallowed, though a tear or two still strolled down her face.

Ishizu moved her other hand to Mai's face, cupping it. "Mai, I think that you have already learned your lesson about that. I can not be sure, but I do not think you will do anything of that sort again. You care too much."

Mai's violet eyes were filled with confusion. "...what is that supposed to mean?" A vulnerable voice asked.

"You care about others now. That's how my brother defeated his dark side. He realized how much he cared about Odion and I. He realized that he even cared for the Pharaoh. He was willing to do whatever it took to defeat him, even if it meant disappearing to the Shadow Realm with him." Ishizu explained. Her right hand's position changed to to Mai's lucious blonde waves. Mai surprised herself by welcoming the sweet feel of Ishizu's soft touch. "Anyone who's experienced what you have been through must be incredibly strong. Do not let this tear you down."

Mai's heart rate seemed to increase. She felt both strong and vulnerable. "...I'm not always strong...I wish I was you..." The last part was supposed be a thought, but Mai was having trouble lately distinguishing between life and thought. "You're so perfect...so strong. How?"

"Well, I am not always strong either. I have just learned to to always be there for my brothers."

Mai's gaze changed to her feet. She wanted to ask Ishizu for protection. She wanted her to show her how to stand on her own two feet again.

"What's wrong?" Ishizu asked, noticing that something was amiss.

Mai felt she should just say it now. She no troubling spilling things to her now. She normally hated asking for help, but something about Ishizu made her feel safe about it. "I was going to ask you to help...protect me, to make me strong again. But I don't want to be another burden for you." Again, her eyes looked away.

Ishizu placed another comforting arm around her. "We will protect each other. I have always needed a shoulder to cry on on, and you really need one now."

At that moment, Mai's eyes had new-found hope glistening in them. She made the realization that she needed to stop running away from herself, her fears, and people, the ones that wanted to help her.

She leaned in and pressed her soft, full, lips to Ishizu's.

"Thank-you." She whispered after the two parted. A small, sweet smile spread across Ishizu's face.

Mai wasn't going to run a way from this chance at happiness.

* * *

Thank you for reading!


End file.
